


Anime Shop Cuties

by halokit1231



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku and Alfred are dating but Kiku can't help and notice how cute the girl at the local anime shop is. Alfred notices this too and decides to take matters into his own hands. Things go surprisingly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anime Shop Cuties

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever OT3 fic for them. I wrote it some time ago and I'm still p happy with it. I might write a sequel or I might not. IDK really  
> Based off this tumblr thing  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/111186683734/person-a-starts-working-at-a-restaurantstoreetc

“Kiku, why do you always come down here?” Alfred asked on the third day his boyfriend brought him to the anime shop downtown. The shop really wasn’t that big and could only restock once every few months but Kiku had been going there everyday for about a week straight now. Kiku looked up from the manga he was reading and looked just past Alfred over his shoulder at the girl behind the counter. She was a very pretty girl with long brown hair, a sweet consistent smile and beautiful large brown eyes. He quickly looked back at his manga when the girl looked up from the cash register and caught his eye.

“No reason.” Kiku replied coolly showing no indication that he might have the smallest, tinniest, tiniest crush on the girl behind the counter. He knew he shouldn’t be crushing on the girl, much less going there everyday to see her when he already had a boyfriend but the control he had over himself seemed to just snap when he saw her. Alfred knew his boyfriend better then anyone else and could tell Kiku was lying. He looked over his shoulder to where Kiku was staring and for the first time since they entered the shop he saw the girl. He then looked back to Kiku and grinned, he leaned against the bookcase and let out a small whistle watching Kiku out of the corner of his eye. 

“Man she’s pretty, huh?” he said Kiku looked up again and at the girl before quickly burying his face further into the manga. Alfred’s grin grew that was all the reaction he needed. “Let’s ask her out.” Alfred said standing up straight and making Kiku almost drop his manga.

“What?” he asked looking to Alfred with wide eyes that almost seemed scared. Alfred walked towards the counter head high and proud grin on his face. “Alfred, wait. No.” Kiku called after Alfred quietly hoping the girl wouldn’t hear but Alfred would. Alfred did hear him but didn’t stop or wait he grabbed a package of pocky off one of the display stands and placed it on the counter. The girl looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled at him, her name tag read Mei.

“Will that be all for you, sir?” she asked her voice was sweet and gentle. Alfred looked back to Kiku a moment who had lost almost all of the color from his face. Alfred grinned and turned back to Mei.

“Actually, I was wondering, would you like to go on  a date with my boyfriend and I?” Alfred asked confidently using his head to point at Kiku. Mei looked confused a moment and looked from Alfred to Kiku, she smiled and looked back to Alfred.

“Yeah, I’d love too.” she said grabbing a sticky note and writing her name and number down on it.

“What?” Kiku asked, completely floored by the fact that she’d agreed to this. Not that he wouldn’t mind, one date certainly couldn’t hurt anything or any of them. Alfred took the sticky note staring at it and grinning from ear to ear.

“That’s great! How bout tomorrow at Vela’s?” Alfred asked as Kiku walked up next to Alfred still looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Five sound good?” Mei asked looking from Alfred to Kiku smiling sweetly still.

“Sounds perfect.” Alfred replied as Mei ringed up the package of pocky. She handed it back to Alfred then looked to Kiku and winking at him.

“See you two then.” she said as Alfred took a shocked Kiku by the hand and left.

“So, can you stop stalking the shop now?” Alfred asked Kiku when they stepped out of the shop. Kiku looked to the ground a smile spreading on his face along with a small blush before he replied.

“Yeah.”


End file.
